DESCRIPTION: (Verbatim from the Applicant's Abstract) This application proposes to create a functional Web page database in the subject area of natural products including scientific articles; research papers; peer reviewed information; about funded grants etc. of general interest to biomedical researches, pharmaceutical companies and the lay public and of particular interest to those working with tumors e.g. brain tumors. Currently much of this information is a mixed bag some peer reviewed and much of which is not. It is hard to decipher fact from fiction. Additionally, much of this information is scattered and not available in a clearly decipherable fashion at one site and also is devoid of extensive links. This database in cyber space will create a unique niche that offers a wealth of fee based resources. We will offer a free version of abstracts which carry extensive links to more complete information, which can be purchased by fax or mail from the company. Establishing several registered users and unique users, will make our database a Leading site for natural products, since our multiple discussions with end users, Indicate that users are willing to pay for a CD-ROM or for access to a world wide web site. We think such a database is of the utmost importance because no such centralized information source exists for this niche market.